NOT EVEN A MEMORY
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: what if brady didn't leave the island but instead he jumped out of the bushes and got mad at mikyla and he fires her. when mikayla is running in the jungle after the fight she trips and falls and now she doesn't remember a thing, she is rescued by two peasents, (please review if you read)
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone so i had a poll on my profile on which pair of kings story i should make next and this one got the most votes and i know i also started writing the one where mikayla is a reptide but i got really exited about that plot and couldn't help myself and it also got 3 votes and this one got four so it was almost tied,. AND READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

so this takes place as soon as brady is done hearing everything that mikayla said about him

mikayla pov

as soon as i was done talking to candace, _thank god i was done talking to her cause she almost made me admit i like brady,_ so once i was done talkilng to candace i heard something jump from behind us. i whirled around and saw brady, he looked really mad.

"mikayla! i can't believe these are the kind of things you say about me behind my back!"he yelled at me angrily, i immediately regretted everything i said to candace _even though i didn't say anything_

"brady i didn't mean what i sa-"i tried to calm him down but he cut me off

"i can't believe that i wasted my time trying to get you to like me! i am done! actually you know what! were done! we are not friends and we will not even have any relationship because you are fired!"he yelled at me

"but bra-"i tried to reason with him but he cut me off again, _him cutting me off was starting to get on my nerves_

"no buts!"he yelled

"brady!shut it! atleast give me a chance to explain!"i yelled at him in frustration

"fine"he gave in i could still tell he was mad

"i meant i like having you as a fun friend but you are just not my type cause of all the stuff you do"i reasoned with him, _i didn't want to tell him the real reason i said those things, which was that i liked him but i didn't want candace spreading rumors about it_

"ya! well i don't even like you as a friend! in fact i hate you!"he yelled and then stormed off and i was left there speachless and i felt sad cause his words hurt me

i turned around and saw candace holding her video camera, it was pointed at me

"candace were you video taping that whole conversation?"i asked slightly ticked off

"sorry but this is gonna make great news"candace apologized

i groaned in frustration and ran away from candace, i don't know why i did. i was so lost in my thoughts that i just tripped on a rock and fell head first on the ground, my vision started getting blurry then everything went black.

emma pov **(this is an oc)**

i was walking in the jungle with my annoying little brother. me and my brother are peasents, our family is very pour, they bareley even have enough money to support us but we still manage. they make me and my brother do chores like go in the jungle to find non poisionus fruit since we can't afford real food and we also have to go to the waterfall and fill up buckets of water.

i am 17, i am a sixth degree black belt in karate and i suck in school, which is why my parents stopped sending me to school, cause they thought it was a waste of money.

my brother is 13 and very week, he can't even fight off a butterfly, but he still gets to go to school cause he is like a mini genius.

we were gathering fruit for our family and i told my brother to go on a seperate path so we can get this done twice as fast. we were seperate for a while then suddenly i heard him call me but i ignored it thinking it was just my imagination.

"emma! get over here quick!"his voice yelled loud enough so that i can hear him perfectly

"what! if this is about you wanting karate lessons i already told you i wont give you them unless you tutor me!"i yelled at him and started running in the direction of his voice

"first of all! that is not why i am calling you and second of all! i will never tutor you because i need to focus on making me smart!"he yelled back suddenly he came into view and i saw there was a girl around my age that was laying on the ground on her stomach and she had a mechete _awesome maybe this girl likes fighting, i am the only one in my family and out of everyone i know that likes fighting._ then i noticed that she was unconsious.

"what happened to her?"i asked

"i don't know i just found her like this"he answered

"we should get her back to the village and bring her to doctor raymond"i told him, doctor raymond is a doctor in the village, he never charges our family any money when we get hurt, instead of charging us money he just charges the richer people extra

he nodded his head and grabbed her two legs while i wrapped my arms around her waste so that we were now carrying her in a way that dr. raymond had told us to do if we ever had to take someone to the hospital

after two minutes of carrying this girl to the village my brother aidan was out of breath

"can we *pant* take a*pant* break?"he asked and i rolled my eyes, _he is so weak_

"whats wrong? are you so weak you can't even carry someone for two minutes?"i teased and he shot me a glare

"what no..um..i..was just..worried..that you might be tired...and want a break"he lied and i just rolled my eyes at him

"i'm glad your not tired cause we still have 20 minutes of carrying this girl until we get to dr. raymond"i said and i heard a groan from him and i laughed in my head at his weakness

after twenty minutes of me efoertlessly carrying her and my brother panting and sweating from his twenty minute exersize we finally reached dr. raymonds house and i knocked on the door keeping one arm securely wrapped around mikayla's waist so she wouldn't fall and get more hurt. the door opened and dr. raymond greeted us but when he saw the girl we were carrying he rushed us inside and told us to lay her down on his couch.

after a while of watching him do a bunch of stuff i didn't understand to the girl he came up to me.

"she has a bad concussion and after running some tests i saw that she lost her memory so when she wakes up she won't remember a thing"he told me the news and it dissapointed me because i was curious to who she was and why she was carrying a mechete

"will she remember some things?"i asked

**"not even a memory"**he answered

**so thats the first chapter of my new story, and don't worry i will have mikayla remember some things but it will only be stuff like her fighting techniques, she won't remember anything else and do you guys think i should continue this story, if you do then the next chapter will be about mikayla's wake up and brady's point of view when he is back at the castle and confornted by an angry mason, i think i am giving away to many spoilers so im gonna stop writing this authors note now.**

**p.s 5+ reviews for me to continue but if i get 4 i will still continue and please tell me what you think about this story and if you want it to have action and by that i mean some serious epic fight scenes with tarantula people and other darkside creatures then just say you want it, but i will not make them disgusting**

**-doglover234**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone i am here with an all new chapter for my all new story, i would like to thank all those who reviewed.**

brady pov

i was walking back to the castle after my confrontation with mikayla, _i didn't mean to say all of those mean things, i was just upset that the love of my ife was saying all those things, it broke my heart and as soon as i see mikayla i am ganna apologize then hopefully we can be friends again and after that more than friends. _

i was in my room playing the guitar, i still haven't told anyone about my confrontation with mikayla and i was starting to get worried, i decided i should go look for her but as soon as i was getting up from the couch mason came running in.

"your majesty a very powerfull storm has hit kingkow so you need to stay inside"he informed me

"but-"i was about to protest but mason cut me off "no buts this is serious, if you go out there you could get hurt"he said

"please it cant be that bad"i said then went on our balcony, it was super windy and raining really hard. i walked back into my room, i was soaking wet

"ok maybe it is that bad"i said and he just nodded

"but mason i still need to go out"i told him

"why do you need to ?"he asked and i became a bit scared because i didn't want him to hurt me for what i did to mikayla

"cause mikayla is out there"i told him then hid behind the couch

"what!"he yelled obviously angry

"she is out there in the storm"i repeated

"i know what you said, but why would she be out in a storm? she knows better"he said

"mason if i tell you will you promise not to kill me?"i asked still hiding behind the couch

"tell me now, and i can't make any promises about not killing you"he sai dand i gulped,_ this was not gonna end well for me_

"um...funny story actually...you see i heard mikayla insulting me so i got mad at her and fired her...so..um it's actually my fault...that she is in danger"i said then fake laughed

"you what!"he yelled angrily, i swear he would of killed me if the storms winds hadn't caused him to get hit in the head witha cocunut causing him to pass out

"mason how can you sleep while there is a killer storm outside!"boomer asked walking into the room

"actually boom he got hit in the head with a coconut"i corrected him

"do you think hes ok?"asked boomer

i heard him groan indicating that he was gonna wake up

"of course he is, hesa mansuatch"i said and he laughed

emma pov

we were still at dr. raymonds place, we couldn't leave because of the storm that started. he was watching over that girl then he walked up to me and aidan.

"she is gonna wake up soon"he informed us

"what do we do if she wakes up?"i asked

"since ther is no chance of her remembering, she might get frustrated that she cant remember so to keep her from getting mad you should tell her false information to any questions she has"he said

"ok, but where is she gonna live?"i asked

"aske your parents to let her stay with you and pretend that she is your sister"he answered

"but we can barely even afford to keep a house now how are we supposed to support another person?"i protested

"i will give you five hundred dollars to last a little while when you run out of money then i will make sure i think of something"he said

"ok, thank you"aidan said

suddenly we heard a groan come from the girl then her eyes opened

"what happened?"she asked confused while holding her head cause she probably had a headache

"you tripped and now you have a concussion"i answered quickly

"who are you?"she asked

"im...your sister...and thats your brother"i said pointing to my brother

"how come i cant remember anything?"she asked

"becaus eyou have amnesia"dr. raymond answered

"ok, and who am i?"she asked

"your name...is...um..kelsea!"i said the first name that popped into my mind

"ok, so will i ever get my memory back?"she asked

"im afraid the chances of that happening are one in a million"dr. raymond answered and i felt bad for this girl

"oh"she said sadly

"but don't worry your brother and sister will be sure to jog your memory so you will soon be up to date on your life"dr. raymond reassured her

"ya.. brother and sister"he said in a lying voice and smirked, i elbowed him in the gut and he immediately shut up

"so you guys are seriously my siblings?"she asked and i could tell she wasn't really believing it

"ya"i answered

"then why do you guys have blonde hair and i have brown?"she asked

"because...you..um..got your hair from our dead grandmother"i lied and she just nodded

"ugh...my head really hurts"she said and groaned

"aidan can you get her an ice pack from that joor?"the doctor asked and aidan nodded then grabbed the icepack from the joor and handed it to 'kelsea'

brady pov

mason is still out cold after 3 hour, ma and boomer were pacing around the room. there was a loud bang that came from the plaza and we both jumped in fear.

"man mikayla is probably out ther somewhere hurt and scared"i said worriedly

"ya i hope she's ok"boomer said sympethetically

**next morning **

me and boomer barely got any sleep last night, mason only regained conciousness at 3 am and mikayl ais still no where to be seen. we walked into the throne room where we saw mason ordering some guards around.

"hey mason whats up?"i greeted

"i am ordering the guards to look for my daughter who would be ok if it werent for you"he answered with slight anger in his tone

"mason im sorry but maybe she is in the plaza right now"i said hopefully and opened the plaza doors and the sight before my eyes was a disaster, there were fallen tree's, roofs of houses and other stuff all over the plaza in broken peices then something caught my eye; it was a ship and it had crashed into the plaza.

"um..mason!"i yelled for him to come

"what is it, is my daughter here?"he asked hopefully

"no...but theres a shipwrecked in the plaza"i informed him and he looked at the ship

"stand back your majesty, i will check the ship for survivors"he told me then walked over to the ship slowly, when he was about to go onto the ship, the trap door of it opened and a bunch of people walked out

"those are all people of mindu"mason informed me then one of the minduians walked up to me, he was wearing a crown on his head

"hi i am king boz of mindu"he introduced his self "i am saddened to say that our island nation sank during this storm, can my people stay here?"he asked

"yes your people are welcome to stay here"i told him and he smiled

"awesome"he said then he took off his royal clothes and he was wearing a pair of shorts and a t shirt. then he noticed a stain on his t shirt

"aww man a stain"he complained then he liflted it up and started licking the stain in an attempt to get it off then i noticed something strange, he had a birthmark shaped like kingkow on his bellybutton

"um...mason why does he have the same birthmark as me and boomer"i asked slightly scared

i got his attention and he looked at boz's birthmark

"oh my gosh, its your triplet brother"he said

"excuse me, what do you mean by triplet brother?"i asked shocked

"ya im lost too boz said putting his shirt down

"boz is your long lost brother, he was lost in a storm like this 15 years ago"mason explained

"wait i have a brother?, i have a brother!" he exclaimed happily then atarted hugging me

"i got an awesome cinnamon bun"boomer said walking into the plaza, we all gave him awkward stares

"what? did i miss something?"he asked looking around cluelessly and we all rolled our eyes

**thats it for this chapter tell me what you think by reveiewing, 5+ reviews for me to continue **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone im here with an all new chapter, i hope you enjoy it, and i would ike to thank all those who reviewed, i am so happy at all the reviews this got in only two chapters, so thank you alot guys**

**now on with the story**

boomer pov

"...so let me get this strait boz is our long lost brother who was lost in a storm like this years ago and now he's back"i said after they had explained to me about boz

"yes your majesty"mason told me

"then how come you never told us sbout him?"brady asked, i could tell he was as confused as i was while boz was just smiling happily

"well when boz was lost your parents were so upset that they made a law that no one can talk about him"mason explained

"ok so now that we found our brother can we please focus on mikayla?"brady asked

"who's mikayla?"boz asked

"she is our friend that brady has a crush on and i mean a huge, huge, humongous, ginormous, big-"i started going on about how big his crush was but brady cut me off "he gets it"brady said annoyed

"anyways mikayla is missing"i told boz

"oh..so who wants to hang out?"boz asked happily completely forgetting about the missing person

"my daughter is missing"mason said angrily getting his message across; we have to focus on mikayla

"sorry but i sorta wanna hang out with my brothers that i have just been reunited with after all these years"boz defended himself

i saw brady was just staring at the ground sadly

"hey bro you ok"i asked, i was conserned about my brother

"ya, its just i cant help but blame my self for what happened, i mean if i hadn't gotten mad at mikayla she would of been inside the castle during that storm"brady answered sadly, i felt bad for him, he was really being hard on himself

"its ok, we'll have the guards look for her but in the mean time how about we hang out with our long lost brother to get her off your mind, im sure boz would be happy to hang out with his brothers"i comforted brady

"ok, your right maybe i do need to distract myself...so what do you say boz? do you want to go play basketball with us?"brady asked boz

"ya!"he answered enthusiastically

mikayla pov

i placed the ice pack that my 'brother' handed to me on my head

"so how you feeling now that you woke up?"the doctor asked

"my head hurts but other then that im fine"i answered

"good, your headache should be gone until tomorrow and since the storm is over you can go home, i will call your parents"he informed me, i noticed he used slight hesitation on the word parents but i ignored it, i looke at my 'siblings' then i closed my eyes trying to remember atleast one thing but it was all blurry, then i remebered one thing; it was me mechete fighting a bunch of dudes dressed like spiders and there was someone cowering behind a tree but his appearence was blurry, _i wish i didn't lose my memory _

"you ok?"i heard a the voice of my sister ask

"ya i was just resting my eyes"i answered, opening my eyes and getting out of the bed

"can i talk to aidan and emma for a second?"the doctor asked walking into the room

"ya sure"i answered and they all left

emma pov

i walked out of the room with aidan and the doctor

"so i talked to your parents and they said that she can stay with you guys and they'll even pretend that she is there daughter"dr. raymond informed us

"ok, so when do we leave?"aidan asked

"you guys should probably leave now cause your parents are worried sick"he answered

"ok, i'll go get...'kelsea'"i said putting making qoutation marks with my fingers when i said kelsea

i walked into the room she was in

"hey kelsea were leaving so lets go"i told her

"ok"she said then followed me outside, me aidan and her walked home together

mikayla pov

i walked home with my 'siblings' but while i was walking i kept thinking about my vision

_who was the person cowering behind the tree..._

**hey guys i know this was probably not my best chapter but i hope you guys liked it, so please review and tell me what you think, 5+ reviews for me to continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in a while and this is not a new chapter so please don't hate me but I needed to make this authors note.**

**i have some writers block on this story and by some I mean huge writers block, I have ideas but I can only use them for later chapters, so until I get through my writers block I won't write a new chapter cause it'll suck, make no sense and be horrible. If you have any ideas for what I should do next please please tell me and if I use it I'll give you a shout out.**

**so once again I am sorry that this is not a new chapter and please give me ideas to help me get through my writes block. Thank you!**

**-dog lover234**


	5. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


End file.
